1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-sided light-emitting display device and, more particularly, to a double-sided light-emitting display device having high linear polarization efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device is a self-emitting device and thus has wide viewing angles, high contrast, and the like. Also, since the OLED device does not need a backlight unit, the OLED device can be made light and thin, consume a small amount of power, and cannot limit a light emission direction. Therefore, a double-sided light-emitting display device can be easily manufactured.